Alone Time
by 554Laura
Summary: Brennan and Booth have a heart to heart talk about how they spend their time. A fluffy one shot story set in Season 6 after Blackout in the Blizzard. And, as you all know, I don't own Bones.


The week long forensics conference at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab was in full swing. Scientists and law enforcement officials had come from all over the world to share information about how the diverse branches of science could be used by different police agencies to improve the success of criminal investigations. Temperance Brennan had been the center of attention for three days in a row, presenting seminars during the day and lectures in the evening on the use of forensics in detective work and on various innovations the lab had developed, and she had at least four more presentations to give before the week was over. There were also a seemingly endless number of luncheons, cocktail parties, and meet and greet functions that she was required to attend during the week. Such was the price one had to pay for being a world famous forensic anthropologist and author.

However, the constant contact with so many different people in addition to her speaking engagements was beginning to frazzle her nerves. She knew she needed a break, so that evening, as she chatted, mingling and politely smiling at numerous luminaries in the world of forensic anthropology, Brennan plotted to make her escape. She worked her way through the crowded cocktail party in the large hall, nodding at people, shaking hands and making eye contact with them until she could finally slip through the French doors that led out to the outdoor terrace adjacent to the ballroom. She sat on a garden bench, enjoying the cool night air as she closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself. She needed some quiet time to be alone with her own thoughts before she could face running the gauntlet of well wishers again.

Booth had been watching Brennan as she smiled and greeted the throng of people crushing around her just to shake her hand. He recognized the slight grimace that she wore before she plastered the beautiful but artificial smile on her face. He knew she was exhausted, and because of all the years they'd worked together he could tell her flight mode was getting ready to kick in. Even though technically it was none of his business...he was just her work partner, after all…he found that his Bones protection mode had also kicked in. He stood on high alert, ready to come to her assistance if someone pressed in too close to her or otherwise bothered her in some other way. He'd be available to take some of the heat off of her or to usher her away from the crowd. Yes, he was being overprotective again, but he convinced himself it was part of his job. He decided he'd move in a little closer so she could see that he was there to run interference for her. He caught her eye, and she nodded to him, but instead of waiting for him, she suddenly turned and moved through the French doors to the outdoor terrace.

Booth followed her out onto the darkened terrace and saw Brennan sitting on a garden bench overlooking a small pond on the Jeffersonian grounds. From where he was standing he could see how her features were being illuminated by the moonlight, and she took his breath away just like she always did. She was so beautiful sitting there with her eyes closed, as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He paused for a few seconds before speaking, not wanting to startle her.

"Hiya, Bones. Are you feeling okay? I saw you leave the reception in a hurry…."

"Did Cam send you out here to find me?" Brennan laughed as she turned to face her partner. "I'm fine, Booth. I suppose I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed. There are so many people crowded in that reception room….it was making me very nervous. You can tell Cam I'll be back inside in a few minutes."

"It was getting stuffy in there, wasn't it?" Booth smiled back at her. "Cam didn't send me out to drag you back in. I was just checking on you because you seemed upset, but I see now that you're okay. I'll give you some space." Booth turned toward the doors leading back into the ballroom.

Brennan noticed once again how wonderful her partner looked in a tuxedo...she couldn't help but notice how her heart rate was accelerating. It was so pleasant to realize that he was concerned about her well-being. "Booth….wait." She held out her hand toward Booth as he turned around, smiling at him. "I just need some time before I go back inside. Will you please come sit with me for a few minutes?" Brennan patted the space next to her on the bench. "There's plenty of room."

"Alright. I guess I can spare a few minutes." He gave her a sly grin before sitting next to her. "Why aren't you in where the action is this evening?" Booth nodded toward the room on the other side of the doors. "I thought you liked that kind of thing….rubbing elbows with all the movers and shakers at a fancy party like that."

Brennan shook her head and laughed weakly. "I can tolerate parties like that if I have enough rest and alone time. This week, however, I'm quite tired of constantly being around people I have to impress, especially the people at the party this evening. I wanted to get away from them for a few minutes. They're rude and arrogant…."

"Alone time?" Booth regarded her with curiosity. "What do you mean by alone time?"

"Well, I'm sure by now you've realized that I'm quite introverted. I've learned to function as an extrovert when the occasion demands, but it's hard work, so I need some time to sit quietly during the day to refresh my mind. I sometimes sit in my office and meditate for a few minutes, or even go down to Limbo and work for a while. I've found that I need quiet and solitude so I can relax. However, this week has been quite busy, and I haven't had time to indulge in any alone time. I find that I'm feeling quite anxious." She shrugged her shoulders, grimacing slightly. "I had to get away from all the noise. I was afraid I would do something socially unacceptable."

Booth nodded thoughtfully as he listened to Brennan's explanation. "I understand. You may not believe this, but I usually consider myself an introvert, too."

"You're right, Booth...I don't understand that...to me you appear to be quite the extrovert."

"Yeah, but snipers do their work alone, you know? And, remember, I mostly worked without a partner before I met you. When I'm stressed out, I just want to be left alone, so I go for a run or to the shooting range by myself to get over whatever's bugging me. It used to irritate the shit out of Rebecca and then Tessa, because they'd wanna come with me, or they'd want me to tell them everything that was going on, but what I really needed was to be alone to sort things out, especially after some of my more difficult cases." He glanced over at Brennan as she nodded in agreement. "They thought I was being selfish, but I was just trying to cope with what I was thinking about."

"I know." Brennan crossed her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "I've often found that it can be difficult to be in a romantic relationship because there are times I just need to get away from someone for awhile, even if I love them. I often crave being alone. There has to be a lot of trust...the person I'm with has to trust me enough to know that even if I leave so I can be alone for a period of time, I'll come back to them eventually." Brennan's brow furrowed as she thought about some of the men she'd dated in the past. "A lot of people don't understand that concept...that you can love someone without spending every waking minute with them."

"And the person who comes back after being away for awhile has to trust that they'll be welcomed back, you know? Just because they wanted to be alone, it doesn't mean they weren't thinking of the person they loved. You're right...you can love someone even if you're apart. I mean, maybe if people could accept that, I wouldn't feel the need to leave." Booth sat looking out at the pond pensively. "I think that was part of the problem between Rebecca and me. I couldn't promise that I'd never have to leave her again because I might be deployed or called in for a special ops deal, and I was also gone a lot for work...she didn't always know where I was, and I guess she felt like she couldn't rely on me. She wasn't confident that I wasn't cheating on her, and she didn't believe that I'd always come back...and when I did get home, we'd argue about something stupid because she was aggravated with me and I felt unwelcome. We never could come to a resolution on that problem..."

"I guess we both have had to deal with those kind of misunderstandings, Booth. I'm glad I'm not the only one. That makes me feel better." She smiled at him as he moved closer to her on the bench. "I know you don't always like to share those kind of things. Thank you."

They sat quietly on the bench, enjoying the evening sounds that drifted across the pond. Booth glanced over at Brennan, noticing that she was still slightly nervous. "You seem like you're still having a hard time relaxing, Bones...maybe you should just go home and rest."

"I'm fine. I'll be ready to go back inside soon." She sighed softly. "Booth, I want to tell you something…"

"Okay...fire away, Bones…" Booth gritted his teeth as he listened to what she had to say.

"Dr. Lorenzo Arcenas met with me today. He's a famous archaeologist." Brennan shifted on the bench nervously. "He wants me to go to Colombia with him to do a dig. He's studying ancient Mesoamerican cultures, and he read about my work with the Moche' dig in Peru…."

"I see." Booth grumbled to himself. He suspected Dr. Arcenas was more interested in studying Bones than any ancient remains they might find. "When would you be leaving?"

"Immediately after my next book tour. I'll be gone for two weeks promoting the new book, and then turn around and spend three months on the dig." She gave Booth a sidelong glance, trying to get a sense of what he was feeling about the idea. "If I go, you'd be without me as your partner for quite a while."

Booth nodded and pursed his lips slightly. "Do you want to go? I suppose I can work without a partner for awhile if you want to go on a dig."

"I haven't decided yet. It sounds very interesting, but…" she shrugged her shoulders. "...I wanted to know what you think, since it affects you as well. Do you care if I go, Booth?"

That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? He stared out into the night, thinking it over. "Of course I care, Bones, but I wouldn't want to keep you from going on a dig if that's what you wanted to do." He reached over and took her hand in his. "I trust you, you know...if you need some 'alone time' away from our partnership, that's fine with me...I know you'll come back to work with me when you're ready."

"But...that's not what I'm asking, Booth...I know I don't have to ask your permission to go on a dig...but do you care if I leave?" She turned to face him, looking into his eyes, biting the inside of her lip. "Or do you want me to stay?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I think you already know the answer to that question, don't you, Bones?" He saw her hesitation and uncertainty, so he leaned over her and kissed her lips gently. "I love you so much...more than I've ever loved anyone. You know that, right? So you can go on as many trips as you want...but you'll never be able completely leave me. I won't let you." He put his arms around Brennan and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair. "No matter where you are, you're gonna stay with me for the rest of my life." He caressed her cheek and smiled. "You and I can both have as much alone time as we need, but we'll never truly be alone again, right? We're always gonna be together, no matter how far apart we are from each other, or how long we spend apart from each other. I trust you...I know you're always gonna be a part of my life. And maybe, eventually...we won't need any more alone time, because we'll be so happy spending all our time together."

Brennan smiled slyly as she nestled closer to Booth. "And can I trust that you'll be glad to welcome me back after I've been spending some alone time, or when I come home from a trip?"

"Trust me….I will definitely welcome you back." He smiled broadly. "In fact, you might like the welcome back activities so much that you'll want to leave again so I can welcome you back some more."

"So...we'll both be able to have alone time, and be together at the same time, right? I think that sounds perfect, Booth. I love you…."

"You're right, Bones...absolutely perfect. I love you, too."


End file.
